flower without petals
by jewell01
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras embarazada y la persona que tu más quieras con toda el alma te traicionara?- tu solo fuiste un juguete nunca me mezclaría con una sangre sucia- fueron las palabras de ese ser. 7 años han pasado y unas marcas color vino se podían ver en su cara, ahora ella ya no recuerda a los seres que consideraba sus amigos y tampoco… al que considero su amor.
1. Luna

La luz de la luna alumbraba todo a su alrededor y un silencio se dio a notar, el canto de los grillos había parado, como dando pase a lo que para él podría ser el peor error de su vida, pero aun así mantenía esa mirada fría y penetrante que tanto lo caracterizaba, mientras que ella solo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos esos profundos lagos color chocolate los cuales podían hacer entumecer el corazón de la bestia, pero él ya había tomado una decisión y no daría vuelta atrás.

''yo... no entiendo... ¿Por qué...haces esto?''- Pregunto la azabache.

Su mirada mostraba aquel dolor que en ese momento estrujaba su corazón y amenazaba con destrozarlo, ella solo alzo la mirada y fijo su vista en esas 2 personas delante de ella

''Sesshomaru...''- El nombre salió de sus labios con un anhelo casi desesperado.

Ella quería gritar, quería llorar, quería salir huyendo de ese lugar.

''porque...''- Volvió a repetir cambiando su mirada a una de puro odio, un odio que ni ella misma podía controlar. Más el demonio solo la miro con aquellos ojos fríos y dijo algo que el corazón de la miko no pudo resistir.

''Este Sesshomaru te lo había dicho antes miko, lo que paso solo fue algo momentáneo, no fuiste más que un objeto para mi satisfacción''- La voz cruda resonó a través del viento.

La pobre mujer entre lágrimas y dolor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

''yo nunca me mezclaría con una sucia raza como la humana''

El viento soplo al igual que las largas hebras azabaches se alzaron a su compas, ella solo atino a bajar la mirada.

''cierto... el gran lord del oeste nunca... se mezclaría con un humano...''

Una pequeña risa escapo de entre sus labios dejando intrigado al demonio

En ese momento ella dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, pero por un momento volteo hacia el youkai y su acompañante.

''Por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso sesshomaru... kagura''

Ella había madurado, ya no era la misma niña de antes. Pero aun así... le dolía, el frágil corazón de la mujer se había roto, pero ella no soltaba una sola lagrima más, ojos chocolates antes centellantes ahora se encontraban opacos... había perdido aquella luz que tanto la caracterizaba.

Entre las sombras otro demonio había observado todo, aunque no lo reflejara sentía pena por aquella humana, con pasos ligeros y elegantes se acercó a la pequeña miko.

''sabias que tarde o temprano pasaría''- un fino abanico cubría la parte inferior de su rostro mientras decía estas palabras.

''lose... pero aun así... ¿soy idiota. Cierto?''-La mujer solo la miro y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la miko.

''no lo eres...''

La joven solo soltó una pequeña risa ante aquel intento de consolación.

''gracias..Irasue...''

Aunque fuera sorprendente, aquella demonesa había sido un apoyo para la sacerdotisa.

''vámonos de este lugar, la barrera que te puse no durara mucho tiempo y él se dará cuenta''- declaro cerrando de golpe su abanico.

''cierto...''-Sin dar mucho tiempo la pequeña miko se paró y comenzó a caminar junto a Irasue, pues ella sabía que si él se enteraba le arrebataría lo único que para ella ahora era valioso, el hijo que esperaba.

Fruto de la unión de aquel demonio y la sacerdotisa.

Para ella, eso era lo único que valía en ese momento... el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre.

La luz de la luna seguía mostrando su gran resplandor y el aire se tornaba frio y áspero.

''toma''-Dijo dándole a la demonesa un collar con una perla amarrado a este, sin perder tiempo se lo puso y ambas saltaron dentro del pozo.

La luna brillo en el cielo, al igual que un aroma a melocotones se desvaneció en el aire, cascabeles sonaron con un susurro al viento lleno de anhelo, un nombre escapo de los labios de un demonio, un susurro inaudible incluso para su alma torturada.

'' _Kagome''_

Oh luna que ve todo, que guarda secretos y ve mi sufrimiento, permite a mi alma liberar, aquel ser que ahora se encuentra dentro.

* * *

 **Estoy masoquista hoy(? xDD**

 **Bueno, como se darán cuenta, lo único editado es la forma de escribir (al menos en este cap), en el tiempo que estuve sin escribir, aparte de estudiar, también me puse a leer otras historias y me di cuenta que prefería esta forma de escribir ya que de alguna manera me permitía adentrarme más en la historia, espero no les moleste u.u**

 **Psd: estaré subiendo las ediciones dejando uno o dos días.**

 **Psd2: Gracias a todos aquellos que a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo aún se acuerdan de la existencia de mi fic y aun me siguen! ¡En realidad los adoro! TTvTT**

 **By. Jewell**

 **Editado el 01 de octubre del 2016**


	2. Nueva vida

**No soy dueña de Inuyasha**

* * *

Una tenue y pequeña ráfaga de luz, se colaba por una ventana enmarcada finamente con mármol.

Dejando ver cada vez más claramente una silueta que se encontraba en la cama, sus cabellos ébanos como la más oscura noche sin luna, los cuales fácilmente podían llegar a sus talones, se encontraban regados sobre las sabanas, sus ojos que se habrían lentamente dejaban ver unos hermosos y profundos lagos color chocolate, dándose la vuelta puso su fina palma frente a su cara.

''De nuevo ese sueño…''- Susurro la mujer.

Unos pequeños pero consecutivos pasos corrían hacia donde se encontraba y sin previo aviso sintió como unas pequeñas criaturas se le tiraban encima.

''¡mamá!''-Dijeron 3 infantes al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo amanecieron los niños más adorables del mundo?''-Rió Kagome mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus 3 hijos.

''Ey pequeños demonios, dejen descansar a su madre''-

Dijo un joven desde la entrada, el cual tenía fracciones muy parecidas a la joven sentada en la cama frente a él, en su frente se daba a relucir una marca en forma de sol y una espada atravesándolo, y una rayas de color vino que surcaban por su mejilla. Si, era la marca de un youkai de sumo poder, a decir verdad uno de los poderosos, el cual tenía un gran imperio el cual no solo eran compuestos por demonios sino también humanos, el gran imperio chino, él joven comandaba todos los puntos cardinales imponiendo respeto y orden.

El joven miro sonriente acercándose a la escena de la cual era espectador.

''a ver dejen a su madre tranquila y bajen que Irasue los espera''

Los 3 niños como si hubieran visto al mismísimo diablo salieron corriendo del cuarto al encuentro con la demonesa. El joven solo atino a ver a la mujer aun recostada sobre la cama que veía como sus 3 hijos corrían.

''¿De nuevo ese sueño kagome?''- Ojos serenos dejaron la mirada vagar hacia el ventanal.

Ella solo bajo la mirada asintiendo, en ese preciso momento solo por un segundo se veía como perdió esa luz de sus hermosos ojos, solo fue un instante pero fue suficiente como para que el youkai se diera cuenta soltando un gruñido, su demonio interno se revolvió y arañaba. La joven solo alzo la mirada y viendo su mano de nuevo se perdió en las marcas que ahora está tenia

''sabes…en el sueño no logro ver la cara de esos youkai... Pero… siento temor''-Respondió levantándose y apoyado su cabeza en el joven-''tengo miedo… cuando intento ver su cara, algo me detiene… un profundo rencor un profundo dolor que me lleva a querer…''

No termino la frase pues soltó un sonoro suspiro.

''sabes que no lo permitiría''-Pero antes de que el joven pudiera continuar kagome lo interrumpió-''lose… tu nunca lo permitirías…''

El joven veía a la chica, y pensaba en todo lo que le haría a aquel youkai si lo tuviera enfrente sin duda alguna, lo despedazaría.

Kagome solo lo miro de reojo para sonreír levemente.

''hey, ¿aún recuerdas cuando Irasue me encontró y me trajo?''-Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa al chico el cual respondió con una carcajada

''cómo olvidar tu cara de espanto cuando despertaste 3 días después y te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada''

Ella solo soltó otra pequeña risa. Era cierto ese día en el que se volvió a juntar con el joven se enteró de que estaba embarazada de 3 cachorros.

''dios mío, nunca pensé que estuviera embarazada''- Sus risas suaves resonaron en el lugar, pero paro un instante y volteo hacia el joven.

''pero… ¿Dónde está el padre? ¿Por qué nos dejó?''-un dejo de tristeza paso en su voz, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el youkai.

''Feh! ¿No te es suficiente conmigo?''-Dijo con un puchero, la cual hizo reír a la joven.

''¡idiota! ¡Tú eres mi hermano!''- Declaro sin parar de reír por los celos de su querido hermano kou.

''¡no me parece gracioso!''-Refunfuño el azabache.

Kagome no paraba de reír, bajo esa apariencia de duro guerrero ella sabía que su hermano era tan o más infantil que alguno de sus hijos.

''vale, vale, lo que diga el gran emperador de china''

En ese momento ambos hermanos se miraron y comenzaron a reír fuertemente, como si ella hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo, pero en ese momento un tic nervioso paso por los ojos de ambos jóvenes y con cara de preocupación y como si sus vidas dependieran de ello voltearon mirando hacia la entrada del cuarto.

''n-no me di-digas que e-era hoy…''-el pánico en el rostro de Kagome era evidente, el joven solo atino a asentir sintiendo como en cualquier momento caería deshidratado por tanto que sudaba por los nervios.

 **¡MIS SEÑORES!**

Se alcanzó a escuchar ese grito que hizo que ambos jóvenes cayeran hacia atrás, mientras kagome trataba de saltar sobre su hermano para llegar al baño, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En la puerta se alcanzó a ver la figura de una mujer no muy alta con el cabello en forma de serpientes y rodeadas en llamas por la furia.

''mis señores…''

Dijo con una gran sonrisa en esa cara angelical, la cual ambos jóvenes al verlo fueron presa del pánico, esa sonrisa para ellos solo significaba una cosa… ella en realidad estaba enojada.

La joven tomo una bocanada de aire dejando a sus pulmones llenarse con estos

'' **¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS AÚN NO ESTÁN LISTOS?!''-** Prácticamente rugió.

Ambos hermanos salieron despavoridos cada uno por su lado alistándose lo más rápido que podían.

No pasaron ni 3 minutos, cuando ambos ya estaban de pie en el salón principal frente a Irasue y los niños.

''dios, se notan que son hermanos…''- Hablo mirando con una ceja alzada a la pareja.

Kagome ante tal comentario solo soltó una pequeña risa y sin perder tiempo todos subieron al lomo de un gran dragón con dirección a uno de los puntos cardinales de china.

Ella solo veía como esos 3 pequeños se colgaban sobre Kou y lo jaloneaban haciéndolo caer mientras Irasue miraba a los 3 pequeños con aprobación ante tal acto. Sus 3 hijos se parecían un poco a la demonesa. La joven miro a sus 3 hijos, Kei fue el primero en nacer de los 3, tenía el cabello negro y ojos dorados, su actitud podía ser fría hacia la gente que no conocía pero era muy cariñoso y extrovertido con sus hermanos, el siguiente era Keichiro y aunque él y Kei eran como 2 gotas de agua, este tenía en cabello plateado y unos ojos de color chocolate, sin embargo eran fríos e inexpresivos, su actitud era seria y no de muchas palabras, generalmente mantenía la calmada ante todo, pero perdía los estribos cuando sentía a su familia en peligro. Y por último estaba Nadeshko, una encantadora muñequita de ojos dorados y cabello plateado con mechones negros sus ojos dorados que siempre mostraban una rara chispa de diversión he inocencia, era la adoración de sus 2 hermanos, una pequeña traviesa que le gustaban las flores y jugar, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos ella era muy curiosa.

Kagome esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la mirada a sus manos en las cuales se veían unas marcas color vino, el cual reafirmaba su posición en la sociedad, ella una youkai, hija del antiguo emperador de china y hermana gemela del actual, a pesar de no estar casado con este, su padre y los sacerdotes la habían coronado emperatriz, si ella lo deseaba podía destruir a cualquier demonio con un solo movimiento de sus garras, pero tenía miedo… ella sabía que algo se aproximaba, algo grande y sentía temor que esto afectara a sus hijos.

''Kagome llegamos''-Aviso Kou, sacándola de sus pensamientos y ayudándola a bajar.

Kagome- hace buen tiempo que veníamos a este lugar…

''¡kagome!''

Llamo una demonesa de cabellos rojos los cuales llegaban hasta su cintura amarrados con gran moño decorado con flores y joyas, sus ojos de un color negro reflejaban alegría y con una gran sonrisa salto sobre la nombrada.

''¡Cuánto tiempo querida!''-Dijo aprisionándola entre sus brazos dejándola sin aire.

''cu-cuanto tiempo eu-eun-sung''-Logro pronunciar kagome a pesar de la falta de aire.

''eung-sung no nos dejes sin emperatriz''- Reprendió suavemente Irasue.

''jejeje ups querida''-Dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que la soltaba-''¡pero, es que estoy tan emocionada! Mi esposo ha dicho que hoy se decidirá en la reunión que lord ira con ustedes a Japón para hablar con los lores de esas tierras. ¡No he viajado a Japón desde que me case con yu-wan! ¡Casi una década!''

Todos rieron ante la actitud tan peculiar de la señora del sur.

''Mami ¿podemos ir a jugar con san-rae y ryu?''-Pregunto la pequeña de ojos dorados llamada Nadeshko.

''claro, querida''- Respondió Kagome.

''ellos se encuentran en el jardín cerca del comedor''-Dijo Eung-sung con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia los pequeños los cuales comenzaron a correr hacia los jardines-''¡oh, cierto! ¿Qué hacemos todos parados acá? ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! Todos los lores ya están reunidos en la oficina''

Dijo mientras los empujaba dentro del castillo.

* * *

''Quienes estén a favor alcen la mano''

Dijo una gruesa y ronca voz la cual le pertenecía al lord de este.

Todos los involucrados alzaron una mano, llegando de esa manera a un acuerdo mutuo

''entonces está decidido la familia del sur viajara junto con nuestros reyes a las tierras de Japón para solucionar este problema que amenaza también nuestro imperio''

Irasue mantenía la misma expresión de siempre, pero por dentro estaba preocupada, si ellos volvían a Japón era más que seguro que aquel demonio los podían encontrar y la mentira que se había mantenido durante 8 años caería en pedazos, siendo espectadora de esa reunión no podía hacer nada, Japón y china tenían un acuerdo, si Japón se veía tenía problemas china intervendría y viceversa.

Bufo para sus adentros, sabía que esto iría de mal en peor.

La señora del sur daba saltitos de un lado a otro, emocionada porque a la mañana siguiente saldría de viaje junto a la familia imperial y su familia, con rumbo a Japón.

Kagome solo miraba como su amiga se regocijaba y como su esposo trataba de calmarla en vano, ellos hacían una pareja muy bonita, el lord del sur era un hombre amable e inteligente y también mejor amigo de su hermano, este tenía unos cabellos azulados y ojos de un peculiar color plomo.

Kou se había dado de la miraba que su hermana dirigía hacia la pareja, era una llena de nostalgia, el solo gruño para sus adentros, definitivamente si volvía a ver a ese demonio lo mínimo que haría era dejarlo con unas cuantas heridas, sin pierna o sin cabeza pensaba ''nada serio'' según él.

El resto del día había pasado rápido y ya con los primeros rayos del sol se disponían a salir con dirección a Japón montados sobre el gran dragón.

''¿Dónde está irasue? Es que acaso no piensa venir con nosotros?''-Pregunto curiosa la joven azabache, pues no la había visto desde que despertó.

''ella salió ayer por la noche dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y que nos daría alcance en Japón''-Respondió despreocupado su hermano, pues era normal en aquella mujer desaparecer y volver una o 2 semanas después.

''¿todo listo?''-Pregunto Kou con una gran sonrisa a lo que todos afirmaron-''bien, ¡vámonos!''

Animo subiendo al dragón y comenzando su viaje, kagome no sabía porque pero sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, algo estaba mal, y ella lo sabía.

* * *

 **Bueno… como verán Jewell no se encuentra de muy buen humor… No pensé que ha muchas personas les molestara que borrara la historia… ya que me ha llegado un comentario expresando su molestia y unos cuantos mensajes donde también me decían que volviera a subir la versión anterior, pero… ¿Me podrían decir que les molesta en sí? ¿Es mi nueva forma de escribir? Porque la historia es la misma… ni un solo hecho ni situación cambia… solo la manera de escribir y algunas fallas ortográficas, si la manera de escribir es lo que les molesta por favor háganmelo saber y volveré a subir los capítulos sin editar.**

 **Review del cap anterior sin editar:**

 **Mariposa-chan: ¡muchas gracias! X3 es que me encanta el drama xD**

 **Maricosta: ¡claro!**

 **Usuyase blood: jejejeje si fue un poco corto pero cap es más largo xD espero y te guste! ovo/**

 **Jesica R.H.H: ¡si que sufra! :D y lo hará!**

 **chawGirl: ¡muchas gracias! X3 y por solamente esta vez 2 cap en un día después lo hare dejand días 4 como máximo x3**

 **buldriouji: ella tiene sus razones, ya se verá dentro de poco –w-**

 **princesa. de . las . tinieblas: ¡muchas gracias! X3 y lo hare!**

 **Andy taisho: hahahhahahaha! Culo-sama! Hahahahaha! –Rueda por todo el piso de su cuarto- esas preguntas se responderán a lo largo de la historia (no es muy larga que digamos) xD y por ultimo soy mujer, o al menos eso dice mi partido de nacimiento y dni ovo xD**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo ovo agradezco de nuevo por el apoyo ya que es mi primer fic y me pone algo nerviosa v nos leemos!(?) :D**

 **.**

 **Review del cap anterior editado y el aviso:**

 **Maria muoz: Gracias por seguirme a pesar de todo TTvTT lo lamento mucho mi ausencia… ¡estaré tratando de terminar las ediciones rápido para continuar la historia!**

 **TsuhimePrincess: Jejeje… la razón de eso se ver más adelante nvn**

 **Springtopain: xD lo lamento…los capítulos aún siguen disponibles en wattpad (hay estoy como Jewell099), pero te aseguro que son lo mismo, la única diferencia es:**

 _''Kagome- ¿Cómo amanecieron los niños más adorables del mundo?_

 _Dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus 3 hijos''_

 _''¿Cómo amanecieron los niños más adorables del mundo?''-Rio Kagome mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus 3 hijos.''_

 **La forma de Narrarlo uvu**

 **LuisUchiha: eso me dolió /3(?**

 **Editado el 02 de Octubre del 2016**


	3. Encuentro

**¡Hola! Me alegro ver su apoyo :'D! –rueda como un panda feliz(?-**

 **¡Perdonen si aún tengo faltas de ortografía! xD No soy dueña de Inuyasha.**

* * *

El sol que antes alumbraba imponente ahora desaparecía dejando paso a la luna. Una hermosa luna, la cual se reflejaba en la piel marfil de una demonesa.

''están cerca...''

Dijo con un tono inexpresivo, alzando la mirada logro divisar como la luna dejaba ver la silueta de un gran dragón surcando cielo, pues bien sabia ella que esto era solo el comienzo, amores pasados, mentiras, traiciones... "las memorias enterradas"...

''se fuerte... kagome...''

Esas palabras salieron de su boca mientras se perdía en el espeso bosque.

* * *

''¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS?!''-Grito un hombre haciendo saltar a algunas personas presentes en la sala

''tenemos un convenio con china, ellos tienen que ayudarnos''-Dijo un joven que no aparentaba más de 25 años, de cabellos dorados y mirada azulina que demostraba tranquilidad.

''¡¿COMO SE SUPONE QUE LE PEDIREMOS AYUDA A UNA PERSONA QUE NUNCA HEMOS VISTO?!''-La furia en su mirada y respiración rápida del demonio comenzó a incomodar a los sirvientes., él creía firmemente que los problemas de sus tierras le involucraban solo a él no a un extranjero.

''cálmate Hakoshi''-Intervino otro joven de cabellos color vino y mirada esmeralda-''lo que dice Taeki es cierto y aunque te opongas firmemente yo ya he enviado una carta a china, solicitando su presencia''

''¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?!''

Volvió a gritar mientras echaba humo, no le agradaba la idea de tener a esos seres cerca de sus tierras.

''¡¿DE QUE NOS VAN A SERVIR?! Muchos dicen que el emperador es un humano al igual que la emperatriz, ¡unos asquerosos seres humanos que viven a costa de sus lores!''

''no lo creo''-Resonó la sedosa voz de un youkai con ojos dorados y cabello albino, mientras se recostaba sobre su silla-''si fueran humanos, su imperio no sería actualmente uno de los más grandes''

''Sesshomaru tiene razón''- el lord del sur hablo mirando al lord del norte, el cual se había calmado un poco.

''para mí tampoco es agradable tener desconocidos cerca y menos que convivan con nosotros, pero si la situación sigue de esta manera nuestros poderes caerán''- ojos dorados fríos recorrieron la habitación.

Todos meditaron las palabras del lord del oeste, eso era cierto, no les quedaba de otra, sus reinados estaban cayendo.

''Sin nada más que decir doy por finalizada esta reunión''-Declaro el joven lord de cabellos color vino-''Por favor estar presentes en el comedor cuando el sol este en lo alto''

''¿Razón, Ranmaru?''

''Él emperador junto con la familia real, y un lord acompañante vendrán antes del amanecer, nos encontraremos todos para el desayuno, solicito su presencia para ese momento''-Respondió jugueteando con su abanico.

Los lores asintieron ante la petición mientras el lord del sur les ordenaba a unas sirvientas guiarlos hacia sus habitaciones.

''Amo Ranmaru''-Dijeron unos demonios inclinándose ante el lord del sur-''la familia real y sus acompañantes acaban de llegar''

''Bien''

Con largos pasos elegantes el demonio se dispuso a salir de la oficina dirigiendo sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo, la familia real había venido antes de lo presenciado, eso era bueno, significaba que ellos no se oponían a proporcionar su ayuda.

* * *

*Pov Ranmaru*

Al llegar a la sala vi a 4 jóvenes y 3 niños, 2 mujeres, con velos cubriendo sus caras y 2 varones para ser más exactos. Aunque era extraño, sentí 4 presencias, por un momento pensé que el emperador había venido sin compañía pero no lograba sentir la presencia de la mujer de velo blanco y cabellos negros al igual que los 3 niños.

''es un honor tenerlos en mis tierras, han de estar cansados si se me permite ordenare a mis sirvientes guiarlos a sus aposentos''

''el honor también es nuestro lord Ranmaru''

Dijo un youkai de ojos grises, mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Al parecer él era el lord que acompañaría al emperador y su familia.

''Me presento, soy el lord sur Yu-wan, el joven detrás mío es el emperador Kou, la mujer de velo rosa y quimono rojo es mi esposa Eung-sun, y la mujer de velo blanco al lado del emperador es la emperatriz Kagome, junto a los 3 príncipes kei, keichiro y Nadeshko''

Los mire sin comprender si ellos eran los príncipes y ella la emperatriz significaba que eran esposos pero ellos príncipes parecían...

''humanos...''- Escapo el susurro de mis labios.

No eso era simplemente absurdo, ningún humano era capaz de esconder su aroma a tal grado que ni siquiera pueda sentir su presencia.

Me di cuenta que el emperador había escuchado mis palabras aunque yo solo había soltado un susurro y sin querer exponerme más les ordene a mis sirvientes guiarlos a sus aposentos.

''tengan buenas noche, yo también me retiro''

Ellos ahora seguían a los sirvientes pero por un momento la niña junto a la emperatriz voltio a verme, reflejando una mirada curiosa.

''ojos dorados...''

Me recuerda a los ojos de...

''imposible''-Dije para mí mismo.

Por lo visto esto si será interesante, con esos pensamientos me retire a mi cuarto, estaba cansado y ya quería ver la reacción de los demás lores al ver que la esposa y los hijos del emperador no eran youkais.

''mmmm... pero tampoco son humanos''- Reí-''ya quiero ver sus caras''

¡Esto prometía!

*fin pov*

* * *

El sol ya alumbraba en lo más alto y una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba corriendo por el bosque.

''¡mire señor yaken! hay un rio adelante y también hay árboles con frutas!'' -dijo emocionada la joven de no más de 16 años

Que sin esperar al pequeño demonio verde se aventuró a aquella pradera.

''¡Rin! ¡Mocosa, malcriada!''-Grito el diablillo con el cansancio que le había provocado el correr tanto. Ellos supuestamente habían salido a pasear por los jardinees pero la joven vio un conejo y lo había seguido obligando al pobre demonio verde también hacerlo-''¡hey! ¡Chamaca del demonio! no te alejes tanto o mi amito bonito se enojara conmigo!''

Por su parte esta hacia caso omiso a las quejas pequeño demonio.

''se ven muy dulces''- sonrió, más una risita interrumpió sus pensamientos, con curiosidad se acercó más al rio que estaba enfrente de los árboles, logrando divisar a una pequeña de no más de 8 años jugando en el rio mientras atrapaba algunos peces.

''¿Quién está hay?''

Dijo la pequeña, lo cual sorprendió a rin, ¿cómo pudo notarla a pesar de estar tan lejos? de nuevo algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero esta vez no fue una risa sino el sonido de su propio estómago.

La pequeña niña corrió saliendo del rio, asustando un poco a rin pero antes de darse cuenta esta estaba frente a ella con unos peces.

''¡debes comer!''-Regaño alzando los peces, mirándola un poco seria y con pucheros. Rin por su parte solo se sorprendió la pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y mechones negros ya se encontraba encendiendo una fogata y poniendo los peces en unos palos.

''¿Cómo te llamas?''-Pregunto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

''me llamo Rin''-Respondió con la misma alegría-''¿y tú?''

''¡Yo me llamo Nadeshko!''-Sonrió señalándose.

''este es un lugar un poco desolado y Rin está acompañada por el señor Jaken ¿Cómo es que estas tu sola acá?''- la curiosidad de la adolescente era notable en su rostro, pues esa niña al parecer también era una humana, aunque le recordaba ligeramente a alguien, no sabría decirlo con precisión pero se le hacía familiar.

''yo no estoy sola, mis hermanos no se encuentran tan lejos. Ellos han ido a buscar a papá''- Respondió la pequeña niña mientras sacaba los pescados de la fogata y le entregaba uno a rin-''¡waa! ¡Están muy ricos!''

Rin sin perder tiempo también dio un bocado y era cierto lo que decía la pequeña

''¡tienes razón!''

Mientras ambas comían el pequeño demonio las miraba desde los árboles, el en ningún momento había sentido la presencia de esa niña, aparte de que se parecía un poco a su amo bonito, pero era imposible él no sentía rastro de que ella fuera un youkai, un hanyou o espíritu, no tenía presencia o esencia.

'¿será una humana?'- Dudo el sirviente.

''¡mira Nadeshko! ¡Qué bonita flor!''-Dijo la azabache corriendo hacia la flor seguida por Nadeshko-''¡qué bonita!''

''¡cierto!'' - grandes ojos luminosos veían la inocente flor en el pasto.

''¿umm?''-murmuro Rin viendo como la flor se comenzó a mover ligeramente, como queriendo abrir su pétalos-''¿Se va a a-''

No pudo terminar la frase pues Nadeshko le había propinado un golpe, empujándola hacia atrás, causando que choque con un árbol cercano.

''¡RIN!''

Grito el demonio desesperado al ver que el golpe que le había dado la niña a rin había sido fuerte. En ese momento un demonio apareció de entre los arboles tomando a la pequeña niña del cuello y alzándola hasta quedar a la vista del youkai.

''a-ag..''-La pequeña no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna el agarre era demasiado fuerte y con sus pequeñas manitos intentaba soltarse de aquel agarre que le impedían llevar el aire a sus pulmones.

''¡Jaken!''-El demonio le dio una fría mirada al demonio verde el cual entendió y se acercó a rin. Mientras tanto esta trataba de procesar la información, ¿Por qué la pequeña niña la había golpeado?

''s-suéltame...''-Logro pronunciar la pequeña a pesar de la falta de aire, mientras el demonio hacia más presión en su agarre. La niña que tenía en su mano no tenía presencia ni esencia, era como un espíritu.

''¿Qué eres?''-Dijo el frio e inexpresivo.

''¡su-suéltame!''

Volvió a repetir la pequeña, pero esta vez sintió como unas garras se comenzaban a enterrar en su frágil cuello

''he-hermano Kei... Hermano Keishiro...''-Logro pronunciar la pequeña mientras el demonio la miraba con esa expresión tan seria y fría

''¡hermano Kei! ¡Hermano Keichiro!''-Grito, solo logrando que el agarre fuera más fuerte

Mientras tanto los 2 hermanos estaban persiguiendo a un pequeño conejo blanco, para llevárselo a su pequeña hermana para que jugara con él.

''¡hermano kei! ¡Hermano keichiro!''

Se logró escuchar un grito desgarrador, los 2 hermanos se miraron aterrados esa voz, era la de su hermana menor.

Sin perder tiempo ambos comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hacia el rio donde la habían dejado jugando.

Mientras tanto Nadeshko ya no podía soportarlo el aire se iba demasiado rápido y sentía claramente como pequeñas gotas de veneno surcaban por su cuello.

Rin aun confundida miraba como su amo Sesshomaru agarraba del cuello a la niña, si no hacía algo rápido podría terminar matando a la niña.

''un momento...''-Su vista volteo hacia la flor y esta se había abierto y se veía claramente como soltaba un hedor, recordando lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho hace mucho-''esa flor... era venenosa...''

Logro balbucear la joven, sin embargo fue suficiente para que el demonio lograra escuchar y volteo su mirada hacia la flor. Era cierto esa flor era una muy venenosa capaz de matar con su olor a una humano, cuando se disponía a soltar a la pequeña sintió como algo se dirigía hacia él, haciendo que tirara a la niña mientras intentaba esquivarla, más la flecha rozo su mejilla dejando un raspón.

'Esa flecha'

Pensó el youkai al mismo tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia quien le había lanzado la flecha, pero solo vio a un niño, preparado para lanzar otra flecha si era necesario.

''Nadeshko... ¿te encuentras bien?''-Dijo tratando de ayudar a su hermana a sentarse, mas no lo logro.

''du-duele...''

Logro pronunciar la pequeña, sacando su mano que había puesto sobre su cuello dejando ver claramente perforaciones en su piel y no solo eso también se veía veneno en esas heridas.

''hermano...''

Dijo la niña perdiendo la conciencia en ese mismo instante. Mientras tanto el youkai intentaba evadir las flechas del niño.

'Como puede ser posible, que las flechas de un simple humano sean tan difíciles de esquivar'

Pensó el demonio, pero sintió como algo agarro su muñeca con fuerza, un látigo, volteo su mirada para ver de dónde provenía y vio como el niño lo sujetaba con su mirada oculta en su cerquillo.

''tu... como te atreviste...''

Siseo, alzando la mirada y dejando ver unos ojos que reflejaban el más puro odio, unos ojos de un color rojo ''los ojos de una bestia''.

''TE MATARE''

Un youkai, logro pensar Sesshomaru intentado esquivar el ataque de este, pero el niño ya se encontraba sobre el listo para atacarlo con su látigo, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido logrando derribar al niño con un ataque de sus garras.

''¡NO TOQUES A MIS HERMANOS!''

Se escuchó la voz de kei que también tenía los ojos de color rojo, lanzando otra flecha contra el demonio logro herir su brazo, para luego junto con Keichiro atacarlo con sus garras. Sesshomaru a justas penas pudo evadir el ataque. Vio como los 2 pequeños se disponían a atacarlo de nuevo y se dispuso a sacar la tokijin.

''Mmm... lord del oeste, no creo que te convenga hacer eso''-Dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches y la marca del sol en la frente saliendo de entre el espeso bosque-''Si hieres a mi familia no te podría asegurar que tu o Japón quede en una sola pieza.''

''padre...''- Agitación era presente en la respiración de ambos niños.

''veo que se ha armado un gran lio, por esa humana''-Dijo mirando a rin junto a Jaken. La cual solo agacho la cabeza.

''no te culpo, pero sabes... dañar a mi familia es un grave delito LORD-SESSHOMARU''-Señalo con una sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba a Nadeshko del pasto y tanto Kei y Keichiro se acercaban a él.

''¿Kou?''

Se escuchó una voz dulce.

El demonio abrió los ojos de par en par.

''Esa voz... ''

''¡miko!'' –grito su bestia interior.

En ese momento se vio como un largo cabello azabache, que era mecido por el viento, dejaba ver la figura de una mujer con un hermoso kimono y un velo sobre la cara.

''¿kou, que ha sucedido? ''- un atisbo de duda cruzo los ojos de la joven ante la escena frente a ella, Kou se acercó con Nadeshko en manos.

''¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Nadeshko?! ''- Grito alarmada tomando a su hija y disponiendo a salir de ese lugar junto a sus 2 hijos que estaban agarrados de su kimono. Sesshomaru saliendo del shock intento alcanzarlos, pero otro demonio lo detuvo, sujetando su brazo.

''Te lo advierto Sesshomaru''-Gruño con los ojos escarlata-'' NO-TE-ACERQUES-A-MI-FAMILIA''

Dijo con desprecio, para luego salir por el mismo camino por la que la mujer había pasado momentos antes, dejando atrás a un Sesshomaru pensativo.

''¡es ella!'' -volvió a gritar su bestia- '' ¡nuestra miko ha vuelto!''

''Kagome... ''- el nombre escapo de los labios del demonio.

* * *

 **Joooo fin del cap xD mi espaldaaaa, mi espaldaaaa(? x'D uf… actualizar tres historias en un día, no es bueno para mi espalda, ahora chan chan chan! ¡Los comentarios! owo**

* * *

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior sin editar**

 **Daniela M- perdón por eso unu es que a veces escribo rápido o modifico cosas y algunas palabras se me escapan pero intentare mejorar! Cx**

 **Minako- La tendré perdón de nuevo x'D**

 **Luna- claro! Y gracias! X3**

 **Linithamonre77- intentare actualizar lo más rápido que puesa o de mi mente xD y saludos!**

 **Andy taisho- hahaha yo también estaba viendo sakura cuando le puse el nombre y eso se sabrá con el paso de las historia uvu**

 **Zabitamt 1975- si lo hare! Y si que se arrepienta muajajajaja! :D**

 **Bulbriouji- oh créeme que lo hará ewe ese sexymaru(?) no saldrá bien librado**

 **Mariposita-chan- que bueno x3 gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Jesica R. H. H- hahaha no doy spoiler pero lo más seguro es que en el ca se resuelvan tus dudas ovo**

 **Damalunaely- lo hare, lo más seguido posible x3**

 **Maricosta- ''era'' xD**

 **Shikon no tama miko- bueno, el hijo de su mamá (?) si la dejo por ser humana pero en 8 años muchas cosas pasaron uvu**

* * *

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior editado**

 **Serenity usagi- Claro! intentare estar actualizando seguido uvu**

 **Guest- awww ¡Gracias! TTvTT**

 **Anixz- Gracias uvu Estare tratando de subirlas seguido para poder llegar al capitulo 14**

 **Veros- creo que todas sabemos que la sutileza a la hora de hablar no es algo por lo que Flufly-sama se caracterice (? XD Tratare de hacerlos larguitos a partir del capitulo 14 pero me demoraría mas u.u**

 **Guest: ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! TTvTT**

* * *

 **Bueno, Bueno, eso es todo, AH! Estaba pensando en hacer un especial de Halloween en tres de mis historias (incluyendo esta) ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Quieren un especial? xD aunque no estoy muy segura de quien protagonizaría ese especial ¿ustedes quieren que algún personaje en especial del fic lo haga? Dejen sus comentarios votando con quien quieren que sea -w-**

 **Ahora Jewell se va porque quiere terminar de escribir las actualizaciones de Definetly not y Story, si quieren también pueden darse una vuelta por ahí y leerlas ovo**

 **Psd: Los invito tambien a mi pagina de Facebook ''The only Crazy'' (Artista) donde pueden hacerme preguntas sobre los personajes y yo les respondere como si fuera un Ask OuO**

 **Bye bye**

 **Editado el 05 de Octubre del 2016**


	4. Encuentro part 2

**…**

 **¡Pasamos los 200 comentarios! ¡AAAh! ¡Party Hard!- hace fiesta con los akatsuki- ¡Boom shakalaka!(? –explota-**

 **Okno xD**

 **¡Uf! ¡Hola! Aquí Jewell, perdón por desaparecerme por unos días x'D es que mi hermana se olvidó de pagar el internet y estuve sin internet :'v … de hecho aún sigo sin internet y estoy actualizando desde mi celular… hacer esto fue horrible(?**

 **Bueno, ahora… ¡capitulo! ovo –perdón si aún tengo faltas de ortografía-**

* * *

''¡NADESHKO!''

Gritaba una mujer desesperada al no encontrar a su hija. Cuando volvió al castillo ella la había dejado en su cuarto, mientras iba por Kou para que le explicara lo que había sucedido.

''¡NADESHKO!''

Seguía gritando con la esperanza de que contestara.

''¡¿QUE ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO?!''-Grito un hombre saliendo de su habitación encontrándose con la mujer.

''discúlpeme por interrumpir su sueño, pero no ha visto a una niña de cabello albino y mechas negras?''-Pregunto una desesperada Kagome, sus otros dos hijos también la estaban buscando pero al parecer ellos tampoco la habían encontrado.

''¿mmmm? No sé de qué hablas''-Dijo con el ceño fruncido esa mujer humana había interrumpido su sueño-''un momento… ¿humana?''-pronuncio volteando hacia donde momentos antes estaba la joven, pero había desaparecido.

* * *

Pov kagome

Dios mío, ya voy como media hora corriendo por el castillo buscando a Nadeshko y aun no la encuentro! ¡Sabia, que algo malo pasaría! ¡No debí traerlos! En ese momento sentí como chocaba con alguien haciendo que casi caiga por no ser que un joven agarro mi brazo evitándolo.

''gra-gracias…''

''….''

''¿Estas bien?''

El joven me seguía mirando en silencio pero con sorpresa en los ojos, espera un momento ¡mi velo! A causa del golpe mi velo se había movido y la mitad de mi rostro se podía ver, rápidamente me voltee soltándome del agarre para acomodar mi velo. ¡Me había visto sin velo! ¡Me ha visto sin velo! ¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?! ¡Se supone que una mujer no debe mostrar su cara a la gente sino hasta después de 2 lunas de haberlos conocido! Cada vez me estaba poniendo más roja y como si mi ruego hubiera sido escuchado mi hermano apareció a la entrada del pasillo.

''¡kagome! ¡La encontramos!''

Como si el diablo me persiguiera salí corriendo del lugar hacia mi hermano ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?! Pensé corriendo más rápido.

Fin pov

* * *

El joven de cabellos dorados aún seguía parado en medio del pasillo mirando cómo se alejaba la joven moviendo su largo cabello negro al compás de sus pasos.

''kagome…''

Susurro el youkai mirando la mano con la que la había sujetado momentos antes… y recordando lo poco que había visto del rostro de la joven, una piel marfil y de apariencia suave, hermosos labios de color carmín, en su frente la marca de un sol con una espada y sus grandes ojos color chocolate los cuales lo habían capturado con esa mirada tan inocente y sincera….los cual habían encendido una mecha dentro de él.

''kagome…''

Volvió a repetir con una ligera sonrisa llevando su mano hacia su cara y tratando de sentir el olor de aquella mujer, mas no percibió nada.

No muy lejos se encontraba otro youkai de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados, el cual había visto todo, se podía notar claramente que sus labios y una ceja estaban fruncidos.

Esa mujer se parecía mucho a la miko de sus recuerdos incluso tenían el mismo nombre. Pero era imposible la mujer que estuvo en el pasillo era un youkai aparte de que la miko de su pasado habia…

''fallecido hace 8 años…''-Dijo en un susurro

 _''¡ELLA NO MURIO!''_ grito su bestia interior

' _si murió, nosotros mismos vimos como ella caía por el risco' le dijo a su bestia_

 _''¡NO HA MUERTO! ¡ESA MUJER ES NUESTRA MIKO!''_ volvió a gritar su bestia interior

Sesshomaru no lo quería aceptar, si esa era la miko, significaba que se había casado con el emperador de china y que esos niños que había visto antes eran los hijos de ambos.

'' _No tienes derecho a enfadarte, tú la dejaste''_ dijo la bestia con resentimiento en su voz.

''¡amo bonito!''

Mas ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, sus finos oídos habían logrado captar el grito algo lejano de su sirviente, sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

''¡deténganse, hermanos!''-Grito la pequeña recostada en el suelo, viendo como ellos se disponían a atacar a la humana y su demonio acompañante.

''se los advertimos la primero vez, maldito demonio sapo, ¡que si volvían a tocar a mi hermana los descuartizaría!''

El enojo se filtraba en su voz, pues cuando la habían encontrado, ella estaba tirada en el suelo y el demonio sapo en posición de pelea, dirigiendo su báculo hacia ella.

''¡hermano, solo tropecé, ellos no me atacaron, yo vine por mi propia cuenta porque quería hablar con Rin! ¡Kei, Keichiro por favor deténganse!''-Seguía tratando de que entren en razón, la pequeña niña sujeto los brazos de sus hermanos tratando de calmarlos.

''¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡TU CUERPO AUN SIGUE DÉBIL POR EL VENENO Y POR EL HECHIZO QUE NANA PUSO SOBRE NOSOTROS ANTES DE VENIR A ESTAS TIERRAS!''

Seguía gritando el menor, ni él ni su bestia soportaban el hecho de que habían lastimado a su hermana y que gracias al demonio de cabellera alvina su salud hubiera empeorado.

''te despedazare…''- Amenazo el pequeño al mismo tiempo que alistaba sus garras al igual que su hermano para atacarlo.

''¡Kei, Keichiro, Nadeshko!''

Una mujer de cabellos ébanos se dirigía a toda prisa hacia los nombrados abrazándolos.

''me preocuparon tanto…''-Dijo para luego levantar la mirada y ver al demonio verde con una joven detrás de el

''¿Qué… sucedió?''-Pregunto pues se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba en posición de ataque y sus hijos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

''Ese demonio verde es sirviente del youkai que ataco, a Nadeshko la última vez''- Respondió Kei abrazando a su madre-''Nosotros solo defendíamos a Nadeshko de ese demonio, ya que ella aún sigue débil por el sello''-Termino Keichiro imitando las acciones de su gemelo.

Con el rostro de los niños aun contra la tela de su kimono, la mujer los acercaba más hacia ella. Bien sabía que ese demonio no era fuerte y que hasta con una simple patada podía lanzarlo lejos, pero la última vez que los vio, ellos iban acompañados por un youkai del cual no vio la cara, pero su aura era fuerte y si aparecía ella tendría muchas desventajas por el sello que le había puesto Irasue y por qué sus hijos estaban presentes. Pero sin encogerse o salir de ese lugar tomo compostura y con una voz firme pero delicada se aventuró a hablar.

''¿Quién eres y porque has atacado a mis hijos?''

El demonio verde retrocedió algunos pasos, pues aunque no sentía la presencia de la mujer, su porte y forma de hablar imponían respeto.

''te he preguntado algo, pequeño demonio''

Jaken seguía con una mirada de temor, pero él sabía que si algo le pasaba a Rin su amo bonito no se lo perdonaría. Mientras tanto la joven detrás de este, observaba a la mujer parada frente a ellos, a pesar de no poder ver su cara podría asegurar que era una youkai.

''Y-yo… ¡quería disculparse por lo que paso esta mañana, ya que por culpa de Rin, Nadeshko salió lastimada!''- Hablo Rin mientras hacia una reverencia y mostrativa las flores que traía en las manos, como símbolo de disculpa.

Kagome la miro con un poco de sorpresa, ¿todo este alboroto y lo único que quería la jovencita era pedirle perdón a Nadeshko? más los 2 hermanos aun agarrados a la falda de su madre la miraban con desconfianza.

''¡no hay problema!''-Respondió feliz la pequeña Nadeshko acercándose a Rin y agarrando las flores

''¡hahahahaha!''

Comenzó a reír la mujer, enserio ¿todo este alboroto por eso? los niños al igual que el demonio la miraban asombrados, ¿qué había producido que soltara tal carcajada?

''pe-perdón, pero es que se me hace tan lindo…''-Dijo agachándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la joven y su hija

''Mi hija y yo te agradecemos tu preocupación. ¿Verdad Nadeshko?''- Una mirada cálida fue dirigida a la mencionada.

''¡sí!''- Una gran sonrisa cruzaba el rostro de la niña.

''¡Jaken! ¡Rin!''

Llamo un demonio de voz fría e inexpresiva, acercándose a los nombrados, bajo la mirada de los demás presentes.

''¡Amo bonito!''

''¡Sesshomaru-sama!''- Se ilumino la adolescente.

'' Ese yokai es…''- Dijo Kei mientras Keichiro alejaba rápidamente a Nadeshko de él y se ponía con sus hermanos detrás de su madre.

''aah…''- Se quejó Kagome agarrándose la cabeza con una mano y apretando un poco el abanico

''¡madre!''-Gritaron los tres niños desesperados.

Kagome- no se preocupen… solo me duele la cabeza… vol-volvamos al castillo.

Pov kagome

Sesshomaru, así lo llamo esa joven, ese nombre… lo he escuchado antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

Aggg demonios no tenía estos dolores de cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando me disponía a irme con mis hijos sentí como una mano aprisionaba mi brazo.

''¿Qué eres?''

Sentí claramente como sus ojos miraban directamente los míos, a pesar de que traía el velo puesto.

''te he hecho una pregunta mujer''

Pero… ¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA SE HA CREÍDO, ESTE PARA HABLARME ASÍ?!

''¡responde mujer insolente! ¡No vez que mi amo bonito te está haciendo una pregun-''-No pudo terminar la rana, por qué de una patada de mi hija lo mando volando contra un árbol.

''¡señor Jaken!''-Chillo la adolescente mientras corría hacia el demonio verde.

''rompió tu record Kei…''

''diablos''

''¡nadie le habla de esa manera a madre!''- Escuche el grito de Nadeshko a mi lado.

Pero a pesar de eso ese youkai me seguía viendo fijamente, con qué guerra quieres… pues guerra tendrás…

''No eres nadie, no tienes el derecho de exigirme algo''-Dije soltándome de su agarre, con un tirón.

''disculpe la interrupción, pero el lord requiere de sus presencia en el salón''- Llego la voz de un sirviente.

''bien. Vámonos niños''-Dije agarrando a mis hijos y llevándolos conmigo ¡¿Quién demonios se creía ese youkai?!

Fin pov kagome

Sesshomaru miraba como la mujer se alejaba con sus hijos dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

''que mujer tan detestable… ¿cierto amo bonito?''

El demonio solo le lanzo una mirada asesina indicando que se calle, lo cual el demonio verde entendió perfectamente.

''andando''

* * *

''bien, veo que todos están acá, déjenme presentarle a la familia real de china y sus acompañantes''- Soltó Ranmaru haciendo un gesto con las manos.

''¿Por qué hay humanos en este lugar?''-Dijo molesto el lord del norte.

''oh querido acá nadie es humano''- Respondió Kou con una sonrisa a ojo cerrado.

''¡esa mujer y esos 3 mocosos sin presencia son humanos!''- Replico el demonio.

''te equivocas ellos también son youkais''- Respondió con paciencia el emperador como si estuviera hablando con un niño terco.

''¡¿entonces porque no veo sus marcas?!''

''no tenemos que darte explicaciones''- Kou miraba perezosamente como el Lord parecía comenzar a echar humo-´¿es natural hacer eso'´- se pregunto vagamente.

''¡tú, mujer quítate ese velo y muestra tus marcas si eres un youkai!''-exigió molesto, no le gustaban los humanos

''Hakoshi, guarda silencio…''-Dijo el joven de cabellos dorados, mientras miraba fijamente al nombrado

''¡NO LO HARÉ! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS HAY HUMANOS PRESENTES?!''-soltó esas palabras con desprecio mientras se dirigía hacia los invitados y agarraba del kimono a la azabache-''sal de esta habitación inmunda humana o sino…''

''¿o sino qué?''-Dijo Kagome de lo más serena posible, ya había tenido un mal día primero Nadeshko desapareció y resulto herida, unos de los lores había visto su cara y aun peor se había encontrado con ese tal ''Sesshomaru'' que era todo un creído y no solo eso, al parecer era un lord.

''como te atreves…''-En respuesta Kagome solo dio una sonrisa ladeada, lo utilizaría para desestresarse.

''bien niños ya saben cúbranse los ojos y no se muevan hasta que yo les diga''-Hablo Kou mientras se escondían detrás de lo que parecía una mesa hecha de piedra y mármol.

''hey ¿qué hacen?''-Pregunto curioso Ranmaru al ver como se refugiaban.

''no queremos morir''-Dijo Kei con una mirada despreocupada, el lord aun confuso sintió como tiraban levemente de su traje.

''señor lord será mejor que ustedes también se escondan''-aconsejo Nadeshko.

''hahahaha no se pre-''

No pudo terminar porque sintió un fuerte impacto detrás de él.

''¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ASQUEROSA MUJER?!''-Se escuchó el grito de la mujer cabreada.

Kagome estaba sobre el lord pateándolo sin piedad bajo la mirada sorprendida de los demás excepto por su familia y amigos los cuales sabían cómo era cuando perdía la paciencia.

''e-emperatriz…''

Kagome volteo con una mirada asesina ¿quién osaba retarla? A lo cual el lord quedo mudo a pesar del velo sentía claramente como lo miraba fijamente, más otra vez otro jalón salvo su vida

''si no quieres morir siéntate acá''-Keichiro se hizo a un lado dándole el espacio suficiente, pues sabía que esto iba para rato.

* * *

 **-mientras editaba el capítulo se le cayó té en los pantalones-**

 **…. Joder… bueno…¡Listo! Ojala les haiga gustado y no se hayan aburrido, eso me preocupa x'D**

 **Me había olvidado, quería invitarlos a leer ''Great little family'' es un Sesshome también, pero está basado en la hija de Sesshomaru y Kagome, explico, es un fic 'renacimiento' una fans de Sesshome reencarna en el anime como su hija, por motivos del destino, nuestra pequeña protagonista se llega a encontrar con su padre, pero este no sabe nada de ella y aquí comienza sus aventuras, tratando de unir a sus padres de nuevo.**

 **Ahora ¡los comentarios!**

* * *

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior sin editar**

 **.**

 **Minithamonre77- y créeme que lo hará! :D**

 **Aniemeyvideojuegososhiinena- gracias! :'3**

 **Bulbriouji- pues lo que si te aseguro que hará es que pasara por muchos celos xD**

 **Mariposita-chan: muchas gracias! 3 QvQ**

 **Damalunaely- hahaha xD**

 **Maricosta- x3**

 **Selajarg- intentare actualizar rápido! X3**

 **. - claro!**

 **Andy taisho- llega y ve morido(?) a Sesshomaru en el suelo- mmm… bueno tuvo una larga vida**

 **Paoy ampire- muchas gracias! X3**

 **Shikon no tama Miko- ni loca :'v primero lo hare sufrir después ya veré si lo perdona xD soy bien malota XD**

 **.**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior editado**

 **.**

 **Tanianarcisa- la verdad… ahora leyendo los dos primeros capítulos… ni yo estoy segura :'v**

 **Serenitu usagi- xD es que veo esta forma de escribir un poco mas aceptable.**

 **TsukihimePrincess- Gracias ovo (yo también lo espero x'D)**

 **Veros- cuando termine de editarlos lo intentare hacer más largos uvu pero… no prometo nada xD**

 **Tanianarcisa- pues… normalmente me gusta o mejor dicho, me sale más escribir en tercera persona, pero de vez en cuando me gusta experimentar y escribir en primera persona uvu ya que he leído muchos fic en primera persona y me gustan como la escritura que ponen las autoras.**

 **Psd: No te preocupes XD me gusta leer los comentarios uvu**

 **Alexiz tutsi- ¡sufre Flufly-sama! ¡Sufre!(?**

 **Guest: aWWW ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad me hace sentir bien que algunas personas no haigan olvidado mi fic TTvTT**

 **Karen ichiyu: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Karerin: ¡Gracias por leer mis fics! TTvTT**

 **.**

 **Editado el 08 de Octubre del 2016**


	5. Problemas

**¡Hola! Lamento el no haber actualizado desde hace días u.u , la universidad es una mela x'D y ya se acercan mis parciales y aun no sé nada sobre el último tema de Economía Dx aparte de eso mi perro estaba enfermo y yo soy la única que podía llevarlo al veterinario (Sesiones, Vacunas, Etc)**

 **Bueno, no les hecho más excusas xD, Aquí el capítulo. Perdón si aún tengo faltas de ortografía.**

 **¡Urgente!**

 **¡Por favor leer el mensaje al final del capitulo!**

* * *

''¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS SE HAN CREÍDO ESOS LORES?!''-Grito enardecida Kagome, mientras enjabonaba la cabellera de su hija.

''¡EN ESPECIAL ESE MALDITO LORD DEL OESTE!''

Seguía gritando. Mientras Nadeshko salpicaba agua, por su parte Kei y Keichiro solo flotaban por las aguas termales, pues compartían los mismos sentimientos que su madre y necesitaban relajarse.

''ka-kagome…''

Se escuchó la voz de un joven, el cual entraba al baño, con la cabeza gacha y con un aura de arrepentimiento.

''mi linda, linda emperatriz.''-Dijo Kou acercándose lentamente, pues sabía que al menor paso en falso podría salir volando-''sabes que yo iba a interferir…''

''emperador…''- Hablo la mujer con la cabeza baja, pero al alzarla demostraba una mirada tierna y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo cual le provoco un escalofrió al youkai.

'' **TE MATARE''**

* * *

''¿crees que ya se haiga calmado?''-Pregunto Taeki preocupado por la azabache que aún estaba dentro de las aguas termales.

''pues yo creo que toda la culpa acá la tiene Hakoshi y Sesshomaru''-Acuso infantilmente Ranmaru cruzándose de brazos y dando vueltas.

''¡¿yo?! ¡Esa mujer loca se abalanzó contra mí!''-Grito uno de los aludidos, pues kagome lo había dejado con muchos arañazos y moretones.-''¿y tú? ¿No dirás nada?''-

Le pregunto al youkai alvino y de ojos dorados, que estaba recostado contra la pared.

''solo hice lo que debía.''-Respondió este, de una forma tajante y fría, pues la mujer también le había dejado unos cuantos rasguños a él.

''diablos… se supone que debíamos ganarnos la confianza de la emperatriz pero gracias a lo que sucedió hasta los príncipes nos quieren descuartizar''-exasperación era evidente en el rostro del Lord de cabellos color vino, revolviendo su propio cabello, recordó lo que había pasado horas antes.

Flash back

La emperatriz seguía pateando al youkai lobo tirado frente a ella. Mientras sus acompañantes y el lord sur estaban escondidos.

''Basta mujer.''- Ordeno Sesshomaru, mientras se levantaba para detenerla, sin embargo la mujer seguía enojada y necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor para ella, si era con ese prepotente Lord, pero el youkai lobo en un intento por detenerla agarro su fino tobillo haciendo que caiga de bruces al suelo.

Un silencio sepulcral se dio paso en la habitación cuando una gota de sangre toco el suelo. Kagome de a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada poniendo una mano debajo del velo.

''de aquí no sale vivo….''-Dijo Kou con una mirada despreocupada mientras se preparaba para lo que venía.

''o-oy…''-Una expresión de sorpresa estaba claramente grabada en el rostro del lobo.

Mas otro sonido sordo se dio a escuchar en la sala, Kagome había estrellado de una patada al youkai lobo contra la pared.

''si no es mucha molestia me retiro''

Dijo sacudiendo su kimono y haciendo un alemán con su mano para que los 3 niños la siguieran.

Fin del flash back

''Al menos fue mejor que otras veces.''-Hablo el moreno entrando al salón totalmente empapado y con un balde de madera en la cabeza-''pero… está bien, hace mucho que no hacia este tipo de escándalos.''

Una sonrisa cálida se dio a notar en la cara de Kou al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el balde de la cabeza, la cual no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes en la sala, esa sonrisa demostraba mucho cariño.

''¿usted debe amar mucho a la emperatriz cierto?''-Dijo el lord del sur de lo más inocente, sin saber que detrás suyo 2 youkais lo estaban acribillando con la mirada.

' _¡Ella es nuestra!'_

Gritaba la bestia de Sesshomaru mientras arañaba el piso y se revolcaba, se desesperaba al oír que la miko ahora le pertenecía a otro hombre. Por su parte, el lord del este no estaba mejor, a pesar de que tan solo se habían conocido esa misma mañana, deseaba tenerla a su lado, su bestia le hacía gran escándalo en su interior, no soportaba las palabras del lord del sur.

''¿eh? Pues la verdad…''

De repente un gran estruendo se escuchó en todo el castillo, pero sin darles tiempo de salir a ver qué era lo que sucedía un soldado entro corriendo al salón.

''¡mis señor han atacado la parte este del castillo!''

''¡Kagome!''

Salió corriendo el emperador a gran velocidad, seguido por los lores. Llegando rápidamente al ala este pero una voz les impidió el camino.

''¡su alteza, retroceda!''

Grito Eung-sun parándose frente a ellos y tirando unas dagas que explotaron en contacto con la espesa niebla que se formaba frente a ellos.

''mierda…''

Susurró la mujer mientras se cubría con la manga de su kimono.

''¡¿Dónde está kagome y los niños?!''-Pregunto claramente alterado el joven emperador, por la ausencia de su hermana y sus sobrinos.

''los príncipes están con mi esposo, pero la emperatriz…''

Kou rápidamente intento entrar en aquella espesa niebla, pero fue detenido por Eung-sun

''mi señor no puede entrar, esa niebla es un potente veneno.''

''¡no puedo dejar a Kagome dentro!''

Estaba decidido a entrar no perdería a su hermana por un simple veneno.

''¡aléjate idiota! ¡Este es veneno de las montañas!''-Grito la joven de cabellos azabaches, había dado un gran salto manteniéndose por unos momentos fuera de la niebla que le impedía respirar.

''¡cúbranse!''

Volvió a gritar desapareciendo de nuevo entre la espesa niebla, Eung-sun al igual que su esposo aprovecharon en poner una barrera para mantenerse a salvo.

Una gran luz rosa comenzó a cubrir la espesa niebla desapareciendo en un gran destello, Eung-sun rompió la barrera sintiéndose en el aire un ligero aroma a flores el cual transmitía paz. De entre la niebla se comenzó a notar una figura que se dirigía hacia ellos.

''diablos, ¿uno no se puede relajar acaso?''-Dijo exasperada, agarrando con una mano su cabello el cual seguía mojado.

''¿y ustedes que miran?''- Gruño.

Los youkais machos la estaban pasando por un momento difícil, la emperatriz tenía un tipo de hoz en la mano derecha mientras que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una bata de seda color blanco, la cual dejaba ver perfectamente su esbelta y bien formada figura el nudo estaba ligeramente amarrada dejando ver una pierna y un poco de su blanco pecho, mientras que algunos mechones de su cabello se pegaban a su cara, era una visión bastante tentadora y más aún para Sesshomaru.

Kou sin embargo estaba hasta la coronilla de celos, no le gustaba que los lores vieran así a su preciada hermana

''¿qué tanto miras cariño?''

La mujer estaba con una vena saltando en su frente y rodeada de un aura negra, pues su esposo al igual que los lores le mantenía la mirada fija a la emperatriz.

''mi señor''-Dijo Eung-sun dirigiéndose a Kou-''con su permiso me retiro, **mi esposo y yo tenemos cosas que hablar.''**

-''ayuda…''-Susurro Yu-wan.

''te lo buscaste''-Respondió Kou frio e inexpresivo, mientras observaba como Eung-sun arrastraba de la oreja a Yu-wan.

''esto ha sido un simple aviso, ese veneno pudo haberse expandido por todo el castillo pero solo ataco una parte''-Hablo la azabache ajena a toda la situación.

''¿no has respirado el veneno?''-Pregunto Kou.

Estaba preocupado, su hermana no disponía de sus poderes completos gracias al sello de Irasue.

''solo un poco, necesito descansar antes de que se propague por mi cuerpo.''

''madre nosotros te acompañamos.''-Insistió Kei.

Los 3 niños se acercaron a su mamá, mientras se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones, el sol le comenzaba a dar paso a la luna y eso significaba también el comienzo a la reunión de los lores y el emperador.

''esto cada vez se pone más peligroso, ni siquiera nosotros estamos a salvo…''-Dijo Ranmaru con las manos bajo el mentón, el incidente ocurrido hace unos momentos mostraba claramente que tan fuerte era el enemigo.

''la emperatriz dijo que ese veneno era de las montañas ¿a qué se refería su alteza?''

''pues…''-Carraspeo Kou un poco la garganta, no sabía si decírselos a o no, ese era un asunto que le pertenecía solo a su país.

''confía en nosotros, ya que debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.''

Kou por su parte soltó un sonoro suspiro, no le quedaba de otra tenía que decírselos.

''el veneno de las montañas, fue creado especialmente para matar a los daiyukais y youkais, fue creado hace miles de años por una vieja bruja que era institutriz de un príncipe heredero.''

''¿una humana?''- Dudo Ranmaru.

''no… ella también era un youkai.''

Todos se acomodaron para escuchar la historia la duda los carcomía, ¿Por qué un youkai crearía un veneno para matar a sus semejantes?

''hace mucho nació una humana, una miko para ser más exactos, pero ella se enamoró de un youkai, el amor era mutuo, llegando a concebir a un cachorro. Lo que no sabía la miko era que el youkai del que se había enamorado, era en realidad en príncipe heredero del imperio, pero en un desfile en su honor lo vio al hombre que tanto amo junto a su prometida, la miko estaba decidida a huir pues sabía que él, en cualquier momento le podría quitar a su hijo para que fuera el príncipe heredo, pero…

Un silencio sepulcral se dio paso en el salón, el emperador buscaba las palabras correctas con las cuales expresarse, pues la historia le traía malos recuerdos.

Ella fue víctima de una emboscada por parte de la prometida del emperador, la cual la mato a sangre fría, y cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el cachorro, el emperador apareció, deteniéndola, pero matándola al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de la miko tenía un gran agujero en el estómago, el emperador se hundió en su miseria, la única mujer que había amado, estaba muerta. Tiempo después el niño alcanzo su primer año, ese mismo día en que la miko había sido asesinada, una mujer de cabellos grises apareció en el castillo, el joven heredero le agarro cariño por lo que el emperador acepto que fuera su institutriz. El tiempo paso y el niño alcanzo los 5 años, era un niño feliz al lado de su amoroso padre y su querida institutriz. Pero un día, el castillo fue atacado, algunos youkais se habían revelado contra el imperio, asesinando a todo ser que estuviera en su camino. La mujer protegía con uñas y dientes al príncipe heredero, habían matado a los lores y pocos youkais fieles quedaban. Al ver que perdían la guerra la mujer escondió al niño, y salió a enfrentarse a los rebeldes. Mas sus palabras fueron las que estremecieron a los presentes

''a todos esos seres que traicionan a su propia raza, yo los maldigo desde el fondo de mi negro corazón, a la raza que mato a mi señora sin piedad, hoy morirán también en mis manos y hasta en el infierno los perseguiré''- Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Kou.

''Los pergaminos dicen que una gran nube de humo cubrió el imperio esa nube era ''el veneno de las montañas'', lo cual dejo pocos youkais vivos, entre ellos el príncipe y a su padre. La bruja le había perdonado la vida a los youkais fieles al imperio., Desde ese momento se dio el tratado de paz e igualdad entre los youkais y humanos, en memoria de la miko y de la bruja.''- Termino el joven emperador.

Todos estaban en silencio procesando la historia, si eso era verdad, como ese veneno pudo volver a aparecer si su creadora había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Pero un sonido proveniente de la puerta saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

''adelante''- Hablo Ranmaru.

Un soldado se dio paso en la sala seguido de un demonio que sostenía un pergamino.

''mi señor hay una carta del norte. En el cual se solicita la presencia de todos los presentes de manera urgente.''- Informo el mensajero.

''yo estoy representando al norte ¿Quién ha enviado la carta?''- Dio un paso al frente Hakoshi.

''el príncipe heredero Kouga''

''bien. Doy por terminada la reunión, mañana saldremos al amanecer.''-Dijo Ranmaru parándose de su silla al igual que los demás y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Mañana sería otro largo día, las cosas se estaban tornando más difíciles.

Por su lado Sesshomaru ya había llegado a su habitación y miraba la luna desde su ventana, no podía dormir, ese día, justo esa noche se cumplían exactamente 8 años desde que ocurrió el accidente, donde su miko había perdió la vida o eso era lo que él había visto. Pero hace unos momentos el mismo fue testigo, que lo que destruyo el veneno era un aura sagrada.

''miko… ¿en realidad eres tú?''

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin editado xD ¡oh! Quería decirles que los invito a leer ''El cuaderno de Zoe Evans'' (aun no sale xD) es una novela que estoy escribiendo con mi amiga, pero lo más probable es que este publicada para noviembre (Parciales, fruta universidad) Les dejaré la sinopsis, por favor sean sinceras y díganme si les gusta o no como quedo uvu**

 **Sinopsis:**

–Me gustas–Confesó dándole una sonrisa –Sal conmigo.–

Frases como estas son capaces de despertar a todo Jurasic Parck en tu estómago.

Y ahora, si escuchas esas frases de la boca del chico que te gusta por no decir que te obsesiona, el sentimiento como fórmula general lo multiplicas por mil y lo elevas a décima potencia.

–S-Si.–Respondió sonrojado.

Pero si esas frases no están dirigidas a ti, si no, hacia tu amigo; pues te deseo mucha suerte y un litro de cloro.

Porque así fue como yo descubrí que el chico que me gustaba, era gay y que salía con mi amigo.

 **.**

 **xD es un comedia, romance, por favor espero sus sinceras opiniones uvu, ¡ahora a responder comentarios! :D**

 **.**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior sin editar**

 **.**

 **Malu- Dios mio! ¡¿Hay una persona que habla otro idioma y lee mi fic?! –se desmaya- muchas gracias por el apoyo! :'D**

 **Invitado- mujajajjaja! :D**

 **\- muchas gracias! Y tratare de actualizar seguido! X3**

 **Zabitamt1975- yo acepto todo tipo de sugerencias soy una novata :'D y si! Quémenlo! (?**

 **Daniie- muchas gracias! X3 y lo hare!**

 **Kagura okita- gracias! :'D**

 **Saipu-san- yey! :D gracias por leer!**

 **Andy taisho- no no no querida así no se desase de un cuerpo, si lo metes en una alfombra será más fácil de cargar- agarra una alfombras y entre las 2 lo botan dentro del pozo- y sobre el ask, lo más probable es que haga una pagina de Facebook ya que se hace más fácil de manipular xD**

 **Daniela M- mmm… es una buena idea e-e –lo anota-**

 **\- si eso se ira explicando lo más probable en el cap x3**

 **Lunakari- muchas gracias por el apoyo! :D**

 **Yuli- asdsadsa (jewell está emocionada también (?) )**

 **Yesenia- yese91- hohohoho te aseguro que sufrirá 7w7**

 **Mariposa-chan- ¿Qué no entendiste? D: tratare de ser más clara! Perdón ono**

 **Quien- muchas gracias por el apoyo! :'D**

 **Paovampire- me alegro que te gustara! X3**

 **Tama no miko- ¡lo intentare! QvQ es que cuando llego a las pag mi cerebro colisiona :'D**

 **Maruramonestone- claro! Gracias por las buenas intenciones lo tendré en mente y no me ofendo más bien lo agradezco ya que sé que mi ortografía no es perfecta y necesito practicar :'D muchas gracias!**

 **Linithamonre77- ella es asi, esha es amorsh(?)**

 **.**

 **Reviews del capítulo anterior editado**

 **.**

 **Karen ichiyu- Gracias uvu**

 **Tanianarcisa- Aquí un capitulo en tercera persona por completo xD**

 **Serenity Usagi- XD pero me gusta editarlo (?**

 **TsukihimePrincess-¡que sufra! ¡Que sufra! –Baila como loca(?-**

 **Selajarg- Espero te guste el capitulo uvu**

 **Akane-Gracias! TTvTT**

 **Veros- xD Kagome tiene mucha actitud, aunque me gusta que sea dulce también uvu**

 **Kaname12- Perdón por la tardanza :'v**

 **Anonimus- perdón también por la tardanza x'D**

 **Karerin- ¡aquí esta! xD**

 **.**

 **Bueno esos eran todos :'D (creo) Gracias a todos y perdón por no actualizar a tiempo x'D! Byebye**

 **Editado el 14 de Octubre del 2016**

 **By. Jewell**


	6. Sorpresas

**La verdad no iba a actualizar x'D , si no que me iba a poner escribir los especiales de Halloween, por cierto, a partir de esta semana hasta la segunda semana del próximo mes, mi presencia será aún más escasa, ¿razón? La universidad, mis parciales están a la vuelta de la esquina y no puedo darme el lujo de jalar alguno x'D**

 **Bueno, dejando mi sufrimiento de lado xD capitulo yey!**

 **Perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**

* * *

Una figura se dejaba ver entre la noche dejando que la luna se reflejara en su plateada cabellera. Mientras otra figura femenina se mantenía parada en el jardín esperando el momento indicado para acercarse a aquella persona.

''Sesshomaru''-Dijo la mujer de ordes doradas y mirada tan fría como la del Inuyukai.

''¿Qué haces aquí?''

Vocifero dirigiéndose a la persona que hace unos momentos lo había llamado por su nombre.

''cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo''

''no has respondido a mi pregunta''- Prácticamente gruño Sesshomaru.

''tan frio como siempre''-El demonio frunció el ceño al ver que su pregunta era nuevamente evadida

''con que al final si la querías''-

''no digas tonterías''- Resoplo Sesshomaru.

La demonesa le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, sabía que su hijo estaba mintiendo, seguía poniendo su orgullo antes que sus sentimientos.

''si no es así, ¿porque viniste a este lugar?''

''no es de tu incumbencia''-Dijo enojándose aún más el Taiyoukai, no le gustaba tener a esa mujer cerca y menos ese día.

''que niño tan orgullo saliste Sesshomaru''-Otra sonrisa nació en su rostro de la mujer, viendo a su hijo y lo que pasaría cuando se diera cuenta.

''¿hoy se cumplen 8 años cierto?''-Dijo mientras su silueta se iba perdiendo entre el frondoso bosque- ''pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse''

Esta vez su silueta se perdió por completo en la oscuridad, las últimas palabras habían movido algo dentro del youkai, pero esa era la cruda realidad, ya era demasiado tarde…

El aun tenia presentes en su mente, los gritos que ese día se desataron, como profetizando una tragedia y era cierto… eso fue… una tragedia

'' _¡Sesshomaru!''_

Él aún recordaba ese grito claramente al igual de lo que había pasado esa tarde hace 8 años, esa sonrisa que ella le había regalado, antes de dar su último respiro….

Todo, absolutamente todo, aun lo tenía presente, a pesar de los años no había podido olvidar ningún momento de ese día.

'' _¡Te quiero!''_

Esa palabras aun resonaba en su mente, si él hubiera dejado su orgullo a un lado… ¿tal vez ahora ella estaría viva?

´´ _Aunque yo quisiera… no podría llegar a odiarte ¿sabes?´´_

Esa tonta sonrisa que siempre llevaba en el rostro aun lo perseguía, quería verla, pero eso era imposible. Él mismo sabía que era el culpable de todo pero no lo quería aceptar.

Vio por última vez el acantilado y las olas que chocaban contra las piedras, la luna reflejada en el mar, esa luna, testigo de todas sus alegrías y desgracias. No quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, en cualquier momento podrían llegar esas personas a las cuales la miko alguna vez llamo ´´amigos´´.

Se introdujo en el bosque, dirigiéndose al castillo, quería alejarse de ese lugar, él lo sabía perfectamente, ese día en que ella se había ido, también se había llevado una parte de él, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en el fondo lo sabía…

 _Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti y no puedo…_

 _Es difícil mi amor, más difícil de lo que pensé_

''esa… canción…''

Dijo agudizando más su oído para poder escuchar de dónde provenía

 _He dejado mi puerta entreabierta  
y entraste tu sin avisar  
no te apartes de mí oh no_

El conocía perfectamente esa canción

''imposible…''

Dijo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia dónde provenía la voz

 _yo pensé que con tanta experiencia  
conocías todo_

Él lo sabía, esa canción solo la escucho una vez y de una sola persona.

Paro en seco frente a una pequeña torre, una mujer de larga cabellera ébano se encontraba sentada en la ventana, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos que estaban cerrados, dejaban ver sus largar pestañas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

 _Yo pensé que con tanta experiencia  
conocías todo  
y contigo aprendí que al amor no le importa  
quien sabe más  
y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe  
por todo lo que veo en ti  
no te apartes de mí oh no no oh no_

Seguía entonando la joven con su dulce voz, sin darse cuenta que era observada desde hace ya un rato, se dejaba llevar por el momento, ella no lo sabía porque, pero sintió ganas de cantar ¿la canción? No había razón aparente, simplemente su propio cuerpo pareciera conocer esa canción, como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

''mamá''

Esa pequeña voz la saco de su ensoñación, sus hijos se habían despertado.

''perdón cariño ¿te desperté?''-Dijo Kagome cerrando la ventana y dirigiéndose a la cama junto a los 3 pequeños. Dejando a un youkai con una profunda punzada ¿acaso en realidad era ella? ¿en realidad era ella…

''kagome…''

Ese nombre había escapado de entre sus labios sin darse cuenta.

''con que al fin te has dado cuenta''-Dijo la demonesa apareciendo de entre el espeso bosque-'' pensé que serias más rápido''

''¿tú lo sabias?''- El rostro inexpresivo del demonio no cambio en lo mas minimo.

''hmp''

''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?''- Su voz salió tranquila más Irasue podía decir que su hijo hervía en rabia.

''no lo creí necesario, tú mismo le dejaste en claro a esa mujer lo que había pasado entre ustedes''- El abanico se agitaba distraídamente entre sus largos dedos.

Sesshomaru no bajo la mirada, pero en lo profundo de su ser estaba temblando, temblando de rabia, eso era cierto, el siempre seria el responsable de lo ocurrido, el mismo le había dicho todo eso a la miko.

''mmm… vamos hijo no te desanimes, ella no recuerda nada como abras notado, a sus amigos…''-Dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria al Inuyukai- ''su familia, su época, no recuerda nada… ni siquiera a ti''

Eso era verdad, ella no recordaba nada y el mismo lo había comprobado kagome no lo reconocía.

''tsk, ya sabía que había algo raro en esa mujer pero ¿tenía que ser tu madre?''- Una silueta comenzó a hacerse más clara con cada paso que daba aquella persona.

''¿con que ya lo sabes eh?''-Dijo Kou con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-''pero sabes, que mala es tu madre, si te iva a decir la verdad por lo menos te lo hubiera dicho completa.''

''explícate''-Exigio Sesshomaru con un tono frio e impaciente

''oh tranquilo, no te conviene enojarte sabes.''

Esta vez kou se acercó a Sesshomaru hasta quedar a su costado, rodeando el cuello del Inuyukai con su brazo.

''felicidades ¿sabías que eras padre?''

Un tono burlón se podía escuchar en aquella frase, el Inuyukai se quedó quieto en su sitio abriendo los ojos sin poder evitar que estos temblaran. Kou por su parte, lo soltó y continúo con su camino hacia el palacio.

''mmm pobre demonio, casi matas a tu propia hija…''

Una risita salió de los labios del youkai al ver que el Inuyukai seguía quieto en su sitio.

''es divertido saber, que antes de que te habrías dado cuenta también perdiste a tus cachorros ¿no lo crees así ´´lord Sesshomaru´´?''

Esta vez soltó una carcajada, mientras entraba al palacio.

Todo, absolutamente todo lo que había escuchado esa noche daban vueltas en su mente. El silencio del lugar no lo ayudaba, la sangre que corría por la presión de sus propias garras contra su palma no ardían, sus colmillos que se incrustaban en su labio inferior tampoco, no sentía el dolor físico, pues era consiente de un dolor más grande, el dolor de su marchita alma.

* * *

El sol estaba en lo más alto y todos ya se encontraban sobre un gran dragón que surcaba el cielo.

''kagome… anda… ¿perdóname si?''- Gimoteo Kou.

La morena volteo con una mirada gélida dirigida a su hermano, el cual seguía jalándola de su vestido mientras lloraba a borbotones para que lo perdonara.

''hey…''-Dijo Ranmaru en un susurro llamando la atención de los niños, los cuales miraban tranquilamente la escena entre su tío y su madre-''¿siempre son así?''

''nop''-Respondió la niña recostándose contra su hermano keichiro, mientras kei hacia lo mismo-''madre sabe que no los puede volver a golpear, por eso se está desquitando con padre.''-La niña sonrió inocentemente provocando un leve rubor en el youkai.

''¡tan linda!''-Chicllo el Lord apretando sin previo aviso a la niña contra su pecho, pero antes de que kei o keichiro pudieran ahorcarlo por tal descaro, vieron como salía volando para luego caer el en bosque que estaba debajo de ellos

''hmp''

Dijo Sesshomaru antes de volverse a sentar, había visto todo y no le gustaba el hecho que ese youkai hubiera abrazado a su hija, si su hija, la que hace poco había descubierto que tenía.

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, por su parte el youkai solo ignoraba las miradas y dirigía la suya hacia el sendero, si todo lo que escucho ayer era cierto, entonces tenía una oportunidad de regresar con la miko…

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 6 horas desde que habían salido, y el viaje les tomaría como mínimo unos 3 días. Kagome por su parte miraba de reojo al Inuyukai, desde que se quitó el velo dejando de lado sus costumbre, pudo ser capaz de ver a mayor detalle la cara del demonio, en efecto se le hacía conocida, no sabía de donde, era como una figura lejana y borrosa, pero que aún estaba presente.

* * *

 **-en las tierras del oeste-**

-¡porque aún no ha llegado!

Gritaba una mujer exasperada, pues no había visto a su prometido en más de 3 días y él no le había dicho a donde se había ido.

-¡por favor, Lady kagura deténgase!

La sirvienta junto a otros sirvientes, miraba como la youkai destrozaba las rosas con sus garras, las rosas que hace mucho tiempo una humana había plantado en ese lugar, las únicas rosas de un hermoso color carmín en el jardín.

''¡de seguro volvió a ir a ese lugar donde murió esa sacerdotisa!''

Respiraba con dificultad, estaba furiosa, él la había dejado como siempre encerrada en ese palacio y se había ido a aquel maldito lugar.

-''¡Lady kagura! ¡no lo haga por favor!''

Gritaban los sirvientes tratando de detener a la demonesa que comenzaba a entrar a un gran salón.

''¡aléjense!''

Grito soltando cuchillas con su abanico, dejando a más de un herido

-''Por… por favor… deténgase… ese es el… único recuerdo que el señor… tiene de ella…''

Dijo con dificultad, debido a las heridas que la youkai le había causado

-''¡deténgase por favor!''

Grito desesperada al ver como la mujer se acercaba a un gran cuadro, donde se podía ver a una joven de largos cabellos negros los cuales caían como cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda terminando en una ondulaciones definidas y su piel nívea que contrastaba con sus labios color carmesí, ella estaba sonriendo, los ojos de la mujer en la pintura demostraban paz y una gran felicidad, se podía ver que una perla descansaba en su pecho, aquella perla que había desaparecido hace ya 8 años, junto con la mujer del retrato.

''¡ni siquiera muerta me dejas tranquila, maldita sacerdotisa!''

Dijo alzando sus garras dispuesta a destrozar, aquella pintura que el youkai le había prohibido tantas veces tocar, pero ahora él no estaba acá y ella se iba a deshacer de aquella molesta imagen que lo único que hacía era recordarle lo frio que el Inuyukai era con ella.

''maldita humana…''

* * *

 **Perdón por no responder comentarios, pero 1 Estoy actualizando desde el celular xD 2 Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo u.u'**

 **Sin más que decir! Me retiro! Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron y pusieron como favorito! x3 La próxima actualización será el especial de Haloween los cuales serán en esta y otras 2 historias.**

 **Byebye**

 **Jewell**

 **Editado el 25 de Octubre del 2016**


	7. ¿Pretendientes?

**Cap 7**  
 **¿Pretendientes?**

* * *

-no tenemos otra opción...-Dijo un anciano de larga barba gris al igual que su cabello.

-sin embargo esto será un problema, estoy seguro que 3 de las casas principales estarán dispuestas a aceptar, pero la cuarta...

Todos se quedaron mirando a la persona que acababa de hablar, ellos sabían que había mucha verdad en lo que hombre había dicho.

-sin embargo quiera o no tendrá que aceptar, ya que de eso depende también el futuro de sus tierras e incluso nuestra especie-Intervino otro anciano.

-sin más que decir, doy por terminada esta reunión, enviarles el mensaje a los 4 casas cardinales-La orden del hombre resonó en el cuarto a medida que desaparecía por la puerta principal.

-esto será difícil...

Murmuro para sí mismo, pues estaba en lo cierto, la decisión que acaban de tomar traería muchas consecuencias, en especial para cierto Inuyoukai.

* * *

El bosque era un lugar grande, tanto que cualquiera podría esconderse entre los árboles y si otra persona pasara por ahí no se daría cuenta, humanos como demonios sabían esto y si a Ranmaru le decían que alguna vez lo vieron correr como una presa huyendo de un cazador loco con diversos cuchillos él lo negaría todo y luego mataría a quien se atrevió a decirlo.

Aunque… por ahora, solo se concentraría en correr, si, correr para salvar su pellejo sonaba como un plan genial.

-¡GYAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!-La risa de un niño retumbo en todo el bosque, logrando que el pobre Youkai se estremeciera.

-¡AYUDA!- chillo el demonio esquivando una flecha directa a su cráneo.

-¡ VUELVE ACA, MALDITO PEDÓFILO!-Grito Keichiro, mientras lanzaba otra flecha ahora apuntando a su espalda.

El chillido del demonio asustado resonó en todo el campo como apenas logró esquivar la flecha.

-¡TE TENGO!-

Sí. Si alguna vez a Ranmaru le llegaban a decir que lo escucharon gritar como una niña mientras trataba de apagar las llamas sobre su trasero, él lo negaría todo.

* * *

\- qué raro...- Murmuró Nadeshko mientras caminaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando algo- estoy segura de haber olido sangre...

Ella sabía que no debía separarse de sus hermanos, pero… ellos habían estado abrazados junto al demonio de cabellera color vino mientras lo perseguían con flechas y los tres se habían visto tan felices corriendo como niños que ella no quería interrumpir su diversión, por otro lado, cierta preocupación comenzaba a carcomer sus entrañas después de sentir el leve rastro olor a sangre.

-uggg...

'otra vez'- su mente suministro.

Tratando de agudizar sus oídos alzo la nariz al cielo, agua, tierra húmeda, ¿Una cascada? Y… sangre.

-es... ¡por allá!-Grito mientras comenzaba a correr hacia una pequeña cascada.

Con pasos ligeros comenzó a moverse entre los arbustos para no asustar al ser que había oído quejarse.

Nadeshko cuando comenzó con esta búsqueda no había tenido exactamente en mente sobre lo que iba a encontrar, tal vez un ciervo o un conejo, pero ahora, viendo al niño vestido con pieles y orejas puntiagudas, no sabía si estar aliviada de que no sea un depredador o bueno… no estaba segura de que no sea un depredador disfrazado.

\- un Ookami...-Ella miraba como el niño trataba de empujar una gran roca que aplastaba una de sus piernas mientras gruñía y pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos color jade.

Acercándose lentamente al niño como si de una gacela asustada se tratara se arrodillo a su lado, sin decir una palabra comenzó a empujar la gran roca, grandes ojos jade sorprendidos se enfocaron en la niña pero al ver que trataba de mover la gran roca la comenzó a ayudar también, hasta que después de tanto esfuerzo lograron moverla liberando al niño.

-¿te duele mucho?-Pregunto la niña mientras se inclinaba a su lado y comenzaba a ver la herida sin tocarla.

El niño se le quedo al parecer de él la niña a su costado era muy bonita, ante este pensamiento su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y su cara comenzó a ponerse en varios tonos de rojo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Tienes fiebre?- Pregunto Nadeshko mientras pegaba su frente a la de él.

Un profundo rojo cubrió la totalidad del rostro del niño.

-¡n-no!-Chillo volteando su cara al igual que su vista, Nadeshko solo se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, esa era la misma reacción que un guardia del palacio tuvo cuando su mamá (kagome) le había curado. Ante este recuerdo la niña sonrió tal vez esa era la forma en la que los chicos demostraban su agradecimiento.

Sin perder más tiempo volteo su vista hacia la herida del niño, rápidamente saco una pequeña daga del cinturón de su kimono para pincharse un dedo, sin dejarle tiempo al niño de reaccionar dejo caer unas cuantas gotas de su sangre en la herida, amenguando cualquier tipo de dolor que produjera la herida, con la misma daga hizo un pequeño corte en la larga manga de su kimono desgarrándola y envolviendo la herida como si fuera una venda.

-¡listo!-Sonrió Nadeshko, mientras volvía a guardar la daga en el cinturón de su kimono-¡ah! Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-...

El niño no sabía que decir, o más bien no quería alzar su cara para ver a la preciosa niña.

-ku.. kuzo...

Dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para no tener que repetirlo.

\- ¡un gusto kuzo, mi nombre es Nadeshko!- una gran sonrisa dividió su rostro mientras le daba la mano para que pudiera pararse, el niño aun con la mirada baja tomo su mano logrando ponerse en pie, pero cuando Nadeshko trato de soltar su mano, este rápidamente atrapo rápidamente ambas manos de la niña, para luego alzar su rostro aun con un sonrojo en él.

-¡se mi mujer!-Grito el niño mirando fijamente a la niña.

-¡¿Q-que?!

Pero sin esperar una respuesta la agarro de la cintura comenzando a correr por el bosque

-¡e-espera!

* * *

¿ya volvieron?-Pregunto Kagome mientras miraba a sus hijos arrastrando un cuerpo.

-waa... Eso fue relajante, el lord Ranmaru nos permitió jugar con el ¿cierto kei?- a pesar de las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre en su rostro una gran sonrisa alumbro su rostro.

-mph- contesto simplemente el gemelo para luego soltar el cuerpo y pasar junto con su hermano sobre él. Por otro lado tanto Sesshomaru como su bestia se retorcían de gozo al ver al lord tirado, atado y semi-muerto.

*¡gyajajajajjaja! Eso le pasa por tocar a nuestra cachorra* dijo la bestia mientras se revolcaba.

Sin una segunda mirada al cuerpo medio desfigurado Kagome volteo la mirada-¿Dónde está Nadeshko?-Pregunto la joven mujer mientras la buscaba con la vista.

-¡oh! Ella se fue a la cascada que está cerca al castillo- Eun-sung hablo por primera vez desde la llegada de los gemelos, caminando detrás de los niños, paso también sobre el pobre lord.

-bueno... por esos territorios no hay demonios además kou tampoco está acá, de seguro la siguió- duda entrelazaba su voz de la azabache- bueno hay que apurarnos, a paso rápido podremos llegar en una hora.

-¡Madre, mira! ¡Una lechuza mensajera!-

Señalando al animal que se dirigía hacia ellos vieron como era seguido por otros de su misma especie.

Los animales aterrizaron frente a los lores y la emperatriz, dejando un pergamino sellado frente a ellos, para luego salir volando de nuevo, kagome tomo el pergamino abriendo el sello y disponiéndose a leer.

\- que es es-Sin embargo la joven se paró en seco al leer el contenido del pergamino.

Estaba claro, ese pergamino cambiaría la vida de todos.

* * *

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, mientras que unos ancianos junto a joven Ookami vestido con pieles esperaban la llegada de sus invitados.

-ya llegan-Declaro un anciano.

Fuertes golpes sonaron contra la tierra, el anciano casi hizo una mueca, casi, pues la aura que decía claramente ''los matare'' no era nada alentadora.

El Ookami no se sorprendía pues sabía perfectamente que esa aura le pertenecía al lord del oeste.

-bienvenidos lo-

-deja las formalidades ¿Qué significa esto?- Casi gruño Sesshomaru.

\- lo que dice lord Sesshomaru, no tenemos otra opción.

\- ¡claro que hay otra op-

-¡padre!

El Inuyoukai no pudo terminar pues la voz de un niño lo interrumpió, claramente fastidiado volteo su vista al igual que los demás, pero toda esa ira de un momento a otro desapareció al ver al niño frente a él, aunque en si el niño no era quien le llamaba la atención sino el paquete que estaba en uno de sus brazos.

-kuzo, ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo el Ookami mirando a su hijo para luego dirigir la mirada a la niña que era sostenida en uno de sus brazos.

-¡mi mujer!- Proclamo el niño con el pecho en alto sin saber que cierto Inuyoukai desenvainaba lentamente su katana.

-¡te encontré pequeñajo!

Grito kou saliendo de entre los arboles con un gran salto dirigiendo sus garras hacia el niño, pero este lo esquivo justo antes del impacto.

-¿q-que está sucediendo?-Tartamudeo confundida Kagome mirando a su hija en brazos del niño Ookami y a su hermano tratando de arrancarse los cabellos por la frustración.

-bien, parece que ya tenemos la primera pareja.

Casi rio el anciano con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

* * *

 **Seré sincera, ya me había dado por vencida con este fic xD la verdad es que mi tiempo de ventilador loco Sesshome termino y no tenía más inspiración para continuarlo, aunque me sigue gustando mucho la pareja me obsesioné con Naruto (maldita sea… pinches Uchihas que derrochan sensualidad) por lo que mi imaginación se fue por otros rumbos, aunque lo seguiré, pero… veamos que sale? xD**  
 **Jewell**


End file.
